


Sweden x Japan Meeting the Family

by AzaleaSnape



Series: Sweden x Japan [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaleaSnape/pseuds/AzaleaSnape
Summary: Japan gets officially introduced to Sweden's Family.Cross posted from my Wattpad account
Relationships: Japan/Sweden (Hetalia)
Series: Sweden x Japan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790761
Kudos: 2





	Sweden x Japan Meeting the Family

After dating for some time and letting their romance flourish, Sweden felt like it was time to officially add Japan to the Nordic chaos he called family. Since his divorce from Finland he had dated, so the others didn't think too much of Japan's appearance on the scene, but Sve wanted to change that. He stared out at Japan's garden, letting his mind form plan after plan. Sve would be taking Japan back to Europe soon, just in time for midsummer. Maybe that would be a good time, But how should he bring it up? He wasn't usually good with these things.

Japan was in the kitchen making tea for him and Sweden. While doing so, he was thinking about him and Sweden meeting each other's families. He knew they should meet soon, considering they have been dating for a couple of months now. But he decided to talk to Sweden about it and not worry. As Japan finished making the tea, he put the pot and cups on a tray and walked out to the garden. He placed the tray down and sat by Sweden, leaning his head on Sweden's shoulder. 

Sve smiles and pours the tea. He takes a sip, putting an arm around the other. "Midsummer's coming up." He hums. He wanted to talk, but still wasn't sure what to say. 

Japan took a sip of his tea and nodded his head. "It is. I was thinking, maybe we should introduce each other to our families. We have been dating for a couple of months now." Japan looked up at Sweden nervously, afraid he was being too forward. 

Sve took another sip and hugged Japan closer, giving his side a reassuring squeeze. "I've been thinking the same thing. My family gathers every year to celebrate midsummer's eve. It would be the best opportunity, since there's more than just the five of us." He offers, looking down to watch his boyfriend's reaction.

Japan smiled up at Sweden. "I think that's a good idea." He leaned into Sweden more just enjoying his company, while thinking about meeting his boyfriend's family.

"Great." He grins, praying his kin will behave. He laughed nervously, fiddling with the rim of the teacup. "I just hope Åland doesn't get too excited..." 

Japan notices that Sweden is nervous, so he decides to try and cheer him up."I'm sure it will go fine, I haven't met them but I have seen them at the world meetings before. They don't seem that bad, just loud." Japan says as he gives Sweden a kiss on the cheek, he smiles at him afterwards hoping he had made him feel better. 

He smiles and closes his eyes. Yeah, loud was one way to put it. Everything would be fine, he was just over thinking things. He decided to sit back and enjoy the garden for one last day. Their flight left the next morning, giving Sve plenty of time to tell Japan all about the dancing and maypoles, and about the girls running to pick seven different flowers and dream of their future husbands. He really seemed to brighten up the closer they got to his homeland.

Japan was walking with Sweden to the area of chairs by their gate number. Japan took a seat next to Sweden, he was excited to be able to go back to Sweden's homeland. He had been there once before, but that's when he and Sweden started dating. 

Sve took the seat next to Japan, finishing off a second cup of coffee. It was too early to talk, and he was thankful that Japan was one who valued the quiet. He checked his phone for texts from his kids or brothers before switching the airplane-mode on. This was exciting, getting to bring Japan back home, and for midsummer too! It was the biggest party of the year, and he couldn't help but remember the days when it doubled as a fertility rite. Everyone gets laid at this festival, and he had to shake his head to avoid the faint flush threatening to paint his face. 

Japan was turning on airplane-mode on his phone so he didn't notice the blush on his boyfriend's face. Just as he put his phone away they called for their flight to board. Him and Sweden got up, carrying their carry-ons with them. When they found their seats they sat down. Japan reached over and took a hold of Sweden's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Japan gave Sweden a kiss on the corner of his mouth before laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Sve smiled and kissed the top of Japan's head. "Jag älskar dig, Japan." He hums softly, giving the other's hand a slight squeeze. There was no containing the joy he felt. He couldn't wait to show Japan the countryside and the midnight sun, or even the maypoles decorated with flowers and bright ribbons. 

Japan smiled. "jag älskar dig också, Sweden-koi." He whispered before closing his eyes. Japan snuggled up to Sweden, thinking about what fun they would have once they landed. After sleeping through three long flights they finally landed on Åland, a little island between Sweden and Finland. 

Finding their luggage was relatively easy, and Sve was just about to suggest tracking down the island's persona before a blonde blur nearly knocked him off his feet. "Papa!" It cried, as a girl roughly Iceland's age latched on to the swede. She had several questions about the mysterious boyfriend Sve had brought back with him, and took a minute to calm. Sve took a deep breath and put an arm around Japan. "This is Japan." He said, trying not to sound nervous as the girl's wide violet eyes studied them. "Japan, this my daughter, Åland." 

Japan smiled at the girl. "Konnichiwa Åland-Chan. It's nice to meet you." Japan bowed to the girl, being formal as always. He stood up straight after greeting her, then looked up at Sweden to see what his reaction was. Japan really hoped that they would like him and accept him. 

Åland mimicked, then shook his hand, "Hallo! I've heard so much about you." She grinned. Sve was sure to smile at Japan, letting him know all's well. With that out of the way the girl latched on to both of them, dragging them out of the airport to a small diner for dinner. Sve did what he could to keep her from overwhelming Japan, but it seemed she had too many questions to slow down. 

As they were eating dinner, Åland asked question after question. It was starting to overwhelm Japan some. He was not used to being asked so many questions in such a short space of time. He was used to Italy but Åland was even more energetic than him. All Japan could do was try and respond to as many questions as he could, while holding Sweden's hand. But all he wanted to do was bury his face in Sweden's chest, while Sweden held him in his arms. Japan just hoped the questions would be over soon.

Sve seemed thrown off guard by Åland's excitement, and did the best he could to keep the spotlight off Japan. Thankfully the interrogation was ended when a sun-tanned girl with braided black hair slid into the booth beside Åland. She clapped a golden hand over the blonde's mouth, leaving room for apologies and explanations. These she directed at Japan, of course. 

"Please, excuse her, the solar patterns here tend to mess with people's emotions." She spoke calmly and sincerely, bringing a wave of calm over the table. "And if I may, Sweden tends to be a bit of a push over when it comes to Åland. I'm Greenland, by the way." She adds, smiling softly. "These guys get pretty overwhelming, so I thought it best to catch up with you before they drive you crazy." Greenland laughs, almost as if she'd been through it all herself and Sweden breathes a sigh of relief. 

Japan smiles at Greenland, so glad that it was calm once again. Japan could tell he would get along with Greenland real well. "It's nice to meet you too." He says as he gives Sweden's hand a light squeeze, and gives him a relieved smile. Things continued to run smoothly from there. The four of them continued on to Åland's and settled in for the night. 

Sve dropped their stuff in the second bedroom of the apartment, and with tired limbs pulled Japan close and onto the bed. He plants a few kisses on the other's face and holds him close, scooting back to lean against the wall. 

Japan wrapped his arms around Sweden while putting his head under his chin. He really enjoyed today so far, even if Åland was a little overwhelming for him. He looks up at Sweden, giving him a kiss on his chin to get his attention. 

Sve holds Japan tight for a second, then kisses at the top of his head, looking down to meet deep brown eyes and surrender his attention. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was trade some affection and cuddle them both to sleep.

Japan smiled, enjoying being held. He looked up at Sweden and gave him a soft kiss, before laying his head in the space between Sweden's shoulder and neck. "Jag älskar dig, Sweden-koi." He whispered while nuzzling his face against Sweden. 

Sve smiles and holds him close, sparing only half a moment to toss his glasses on to a nearby surface. "Aishiteru, Japan, min kära." He whispers as he lays them down on the mattress, pulling Japan on top of him. 

The next day was dedicated to traveling and setting up camp in a forest clearing. During this process Japan had the chance to become better acquainted with the better known Nordics. Sve also introduced him to the Faero islands, a young man about Iceland's age who lived with Greenland at Denmark's, and Ladonia, Åland's brother, who was closer to Sealand's age and spent most of his time trying to sneak out of Sve's house. Today they were all out decorating a maypole with fresh flowers and some ribbons. The kids and teens got bored quickly and opted to retreat into the shade of one of the five small cabins at the clearings edge. The remaining nations chatted, drank some and shared stories of summers passed.

Japan was chatting with some of the Nordics while watching them decorate. He knew he wouldn't know what to do if he helped them, so he left it up to them.

Denmark, Finland and Sweden stood it up once everyone was satisfied, and Norway took advantage of this time to talk more with Japan. "I guess you're one of us now." He spoke quietly, and you remember Sweden mentioning he about on the shy side. "Sve has only brought one other person to meet us like this, you know."

Japan was surprised, he had no idea that Sweden brought someone else to meet his family. He thought Finland was the only other person he was with, but Japan wasn't mad or upset. "No, I didn't know about that." He told Norway. 

"Ja." He continued, picking up on something. He offered a small and reminiscent smile. "I haven't seen him this serious about anyone since he brought Fin to us." He chuckled softly and watched the other three struggle to get the pole set right. "Kicking and screaming, I might add. To be here by your own will, you have something amazing going for you." Nor smiles a little more and pats Japan on the back. 

Japan was surprised at what Norway said. He thought Sweden would have brought more around to meet his family than just him and Finland. He was also very happy about what Norway said about him having something amazing going for him, just because he came to meet them on his own will. He knew that he was lucky to have Sweden as a boyfriend, but he never knew how important he must be to Sweden that he would bring him to meet his family. 

About that time the others had finished, and Denmark had took off in a near sprint towards the cabin. Norway moved over a bit to see how far behind him Sweden was and then turned to Japan. "I'd start running if I were you." 

Japan looked at Norway confused, he didn't understand what the hurry was. He just had time to look to his left and see Sweden running after Denmark. Japan could tell that Denmark must have said something to annoy Sweden, considering the look he had on his face. Japan decided it was probably best if he tried to calm his boyfriend down. As he walked to the cabin, he could see Sweden standing at the door. Trying to get Denmark to either come out or unlock the door. Neither seemed to be working for him. Japan walked up to him before wrapping his arms around Sweden's waist, he started whispering things to him in Japanese.

Sweden, noticing Japan's attempts, stopped yelling at Denmark. He turned around, so he could face Japan, requiring the other to let go just long enough for Norway and Finland to scoop him up and carry him off. Denmark pulled Sweden into the cabin, preventing him from running after them for the time being. When Finland finally put Japan down they were in one of the other cabins. Laid out around the living space was a stag pelt with antlers, a brown bear pelt with a claw necklace and some jars of paint. Norway moved over to a box on the bed and pulled out something bright orange and white. Upon closer inspection one would see that it was a pair of hakuma that had been carefully sequined to mimic the scales and patterns of a koi fish, and a coordinating coat (Japanese style of course) in a sheer watery blue fabric that fluttered in the most beautiful way. If this wasn't confusing or strange enough, the Nordic guys started changing into loose pants finding the best way to drape the furs over their now bare torsos. Finland shot Japan a smile of "I know exactly what you're probably thinking right now" and then grinned as he picked up the light blue paint. "There's a lot to explain, so I'll just let you ask questions for now." 

Japan had never been so confused before. "Why are you putting that stuff on? What is the reason for wearing them?" Japan didn't understand what was going on. Was this one of the traditions that happened? Japan had no clue. 

Norway spoke up this time. "We like to reach back to the Viking age for our summer parties. Midsummer used to be a huge celebration of life and birth. We would make sacrifices, build bonfires and dance around half-naked until we found someone to sleep with." He paused his dressing process to plot out runes for the three of them. "Those days were the best for us, so we remember it now by dressing up and acting like total dorks." Finland piped up next, placing the costume in Japan's hands. "Then we sleep with each other. Not all together, of course." They weren't the least bit surprised that Sweden hadn't really talked about this with Japan. In fact, they were prepared for it. 

Japan was more at ease now that he knew what was going on. He was not that surprised that Sweden didn't tell him, it would have been embarrassing for the both of them. Japan was amazed at the detail that was put into his hakuma. Sure he had seen some made of beautifully detailed and designed fabrics. But this one was like it was made for him. Japan started changing and put his hakuma and coat on. 

Almost the instant Japan had finished Norway and Finland painted runes on his arms and torso. They took a moment to admire their work and then went back to painting their faces. "Pick a color and have some fun." Finland said as he smoothed the edges of a line he'd just drawn. "Your face is up to you." Norway held up a book where they kept ideas, in case it would be of any use. Japan looked through the book he was given and found a design that he liked. As he painted it on his face he was getting nervous about what would happen later on. Him and Sweden haven't slept together yet, so this would be a little awkward tonight. As he finished up he put the paints up and looked at Norway and Finland. "I think I'm done now." He said, not sure if there was anymore things that needed to be done. 

"Perfect! We just have one more thing for you!" Fin smiled and Nor placed a crown of chrysanthemums on Japan's head. "Don't think about things too much tonight." Norway said softly, knowing Japan was likely nervous. "We're here to dance a little, drink a little, and have fun." And with that they pulled him outside. Everyone else was dressed and painted, even Ladonia and sealand. Sweden and Denmark were still bickering with each other, only now they looked like the warriors they once were. Denmark had painted himself in red and wrapped a gray wolf's pelt around his hips. Sweden had a black bear's pelt over his head and shoulders, with a dark blue bar painted across his eyes. 

Even though Norway said not to think too much about tonight, he was still nervous. As they all gathered together, Denmark went straight for the alcohol like excepted. As everyone was having a great time partying and being a dork as Finland said. 

Japan just sipped his drink before walking over to Sweden, not that comfortable being by himself. The sky started to darken, but the sun stayed just above the treetops. 

Sweden was more than happy to sit Japan in his lap and kiss at an unpainted part of his face. They lit torches around the clearing and Iceland got some music going. It was fun, but the real fun started when the youngest ones went to bed and Finland broke out even more booze. Sweden drank some, but not too much, and was now trying to talk Japan into dancing with him. 

Japan finally agreed to dance with Sweden after lots of persuading. As they danced everything around them disappeared, it was just them. The time was spent dancing with each other and enjoying the night. Japan was enjoying himself so much he didn't recognize how much time was passing them by. 

Sweden was a surprisingly good dancer, especially when he was actually trying, and taught Japan a few things. They spent hours like this, dancing and watching a drunken Norway try to help an even drunker Finland out of a tree. Eventually, all eyes left them and that midsummer magic started to set in. Sweden took advantage of a slower song to kiss Japan mid-dip, like any hopeless romantic would dream of. 

Once they stood back up, Japan wrapped his arms around Sweden's neck. They continued to kiss and cuddle each other. Not paying attention to anyone but themselves. As things got more heated and passionate they decided to head one of the cabins. 

Sweden scooped Japan up and carried him into a cabin and dropped him on the bed. After tossing aside the fur and flowers, he crawls over the other while pressing kisses to his neck and jaw. 

As Sweden was kissing him, Japan started to trail his hands across the others chest and torso. As he did this he would rack his nails over the skin. At some point he brought his hands up to Sweden's head, threading his fingers in his hair. 

A low purr rumbled through Sweden's sturdy frame as he nipped at Japan's neck. Somehow he managed to roll the other on top of him, letting their lips meet as he ran his hands along Japan's sides and hips. He only broke the kiss long enough to ask if the other had a preference of position. Top, bottom, it didn't matter to him. 

Japan was breathless when replied to Sweden, saying that he didn't have a preference, but would like Sweden to be the seme and him the uke. Japan was feeling too warm in his hakuma now. He took off his coat first, before starting on his top. After he got his top off, he leaned back down to continue kissing Sweden.

Sweden got to work shedding the rest of their layers, kicking them off the foot of the bed. He ran his fingers alongside Japan's sides again, this time brushing them lightly with experienced fingertips before groping his ass and nipping at his lip. 

Japan moaned when Sweden groped his ass. He gave Sweden a kiss before trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck. He kissed lightly on the others neck before starting to suck and nip at it, leaving a small red spot. He pulled back and gave Sweden a passionate kiss while placing his hands on Sweden's chest. 

Sweden purred and held Japan close, flipping them over again. He rolled his hips, rutting against Japan's with a groan as he flicked his tongue across the other's lip seeking entrance. 

Japan moaned again while pushing his hips up to meet Sweden's. When he felt the others tongue on his mouth, he opened his mouth giving him permission. Japan wrapped his arms around the others back, holding him close. Japan thrusted his hips up to Sweden looking for friction.

Sweden ground into Japan's hips, gripping them firmly. As he did this his tongue felt it's way around the wet cavern of the other's mouth, sliding along his tongue a handful of times in the process. He groaned into the kiss, but then broke it to move lower on his lover's body. 

Japan gasped when he felt Sweden grind against him. All he could do was grip the bed sheets below him, as his lover started to travel down his body. He would moan when he felt his lover place kisses all the way down his stomach, avoiding the spot he wanted to be touched most. 

Sweden was loving that moan, but he wanted to hear begs as well. He took in every gasp and twitch as he teased Japan with kissing and light touches. 

Japan could barely stand the teasing anymore, it was driving him crazy. "Please stop teasing me, Sweden-koi." Japan whimpers to his lover as he moans again.

"As you wish." Sweden purrs, giving Japan's shaft a nice long lick before sucking it into his mouth. He bobbed his head, letting it drop lower and lower until he'd taken it all in. 

Japan moans loudly while gripping the sheets in a death grip. He could barely hold on now, all he could do was moan Sweden's name as his lover sucked him off. 

As delicious as those moans were, Sweden had a need of his own. He pulled back and dug some lube out of the nightstand. After giving his fingers a good coating he slid one into his lover, kissing at Japan's neck again. 

Japan stiffened in slight pain, not used to having something inside of him. He whimpered some as he got accustomed to the feeling. He reached out to Sweden to kiss him and get his mind off the pain.

Sweden kisses Japan gently, whispering sweet things between kisses as he carefully works the digit in and out. 

Soon the pain goes away for Japan, then came the pleasure. He moaned into Sweden's neck as he kept moving his digit in and out. As Sweden puts another finger in, Japan puts his face into his lovers neck. Japan was not in as much pain this time but it wasn't comfortable yet. 

Sweden keeps working to stretch Japan out. Before long they reach the desired state of gasps and moans. Sweden removes the fingers and positions himself at the entrance. "Are you ready?" He asks, teasing the hole with his tip. 

"Yes" Japan whispers back to his lover. He was nervous about the pain he would feel. He made sure that he was holding onto Sweden before he said yes. 

Sweden eased in, then stopped and held still. Everything felt so good, and he wanted to move so bad, but he knew Japan needed time to adjust. He dotted his lover's face with kisses and murmured sweet things in Swedish, trying to help the process. 

Japan whimpered and dug his nails into Sweden's back. He was in so much pain, he didn't know it would hurt this bad. As he got adjusted to the feeling of his lover inside of him, he told Sweden to start moving. Japan gave Sweden a kiss as the other started moving in and out. 

Sweden gasped when Japan's nails caught a few of his scars, and thrust gently. When Japan was able to let go he did some readjusting. With an arm under each leg he was able to coax one up over his shoulder, lifting Japan's hips a bit and making things a little easier for both of them. The new angle allowed him to go deeper and he increased his pace slightly.

Japan felt so good, all he could do was moan and whimper as he gripped the bed sheets. He looked at his lover, never breaking eye contact. Japan whispered to Sweden to go faster as he moaned his lovers name.

Sweden happily obliged, thrusting faster, deeper and harder. His hands found Japan's hips, gripping them tightly as he panted and groaned. 

Japan couldn't take the pleasure anymore, it was too much for him. He panted and moaned as he told Sweden he was almost there. As they kept going, Japan couldn't hold on any longer. 

Sweden reached over and gave Japan's member a few good strokes, sending them both over the edge. He came soon after, filling his lover to the brim. With a sigh he falls onto the bed beside him, pulling him close and panting. 

Japan panted as he cuddled up to Sweden, tired and sweaty. Japan looked up at Sweden, with love in his eyes. "Aishiteru, Sweden-koi" Japan whispers as he gives his lover a sweet loving kiss. 

Sweden let himself melt into the kiss, breaking it for only a moment to whisper back "Jag älskar dig också, min kära". He pulled the sheets around them and held Japan close, slipping into slumber under the light of the midnight sun.


End file.
